The present invention relates to instrument straps. More specifically, the present invention provides an illuminated instrument strap.
Instrument straps are frequently used to assist in supporting the instrument while the musician plays it. Many musicians enjoy employing theatricality via customizing their equipment and instruments to provide a unique appearance. Generally, instrument straps are not modified or customized by musicians as they are not easily visible to the audience. Therefore, an instrument strap that provides a more visible and unique appearance than conventional straps via a series of lights is provided.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing instrument straps. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.